Good Time
by edger230
Summary: TUFF has it's 50th anniversary party and that's where Atticus meets Nikki. Not only that, the two sing a duet for everyone. Songfic. Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen.


It a warm summer night in Petropolis and currently, TUFF was having its 50th anniversary party **(A.N. TUFF's anniversary, not TUFF Puppy's anniversary.) **All the agents were there and they were allowed to bring their kids (if they had any.)There was a DJ playing music and even karaoke so if they wanted to, someone could sing a song for everyone! This party was where Dudley, Kitty, Johnny, Autumn and Atticus were right now.

They were all having a good time. Dudley was showing Kitty how to dance, Autumn and Johnny were talking to Keswick's children, Kami and Fredrick **(A.N. they were also in my very first story 'Love and Hurt') **and Atticus was off on his own, dancing with the crowd. Since our story concerns Atticus this time, we'll keep an eye on him.

Atticus was having a good time, when someone he had never seen before happened to catch his eye. He couldn't help but stare at the girl who was dancing not too far away from where he was. She was a husky who looked about his age. She was wearing an orange sundress that came down to her knees and had blue eyes. Atticus thought she was rather beautiful.

Suddenly the girl moved through the crowd towards the DJ. Atticus followed without thinking. He noticed the girl talking to the DJ. The DJ nodded and the girl walked to a platform at the end of the room. The DJ then stopped the music.

"Attention everyone!" he said and everyone stopped dancing and looked at the DJ. "This girl, Nikki would like to sing a song for everyone, but the song is a boy/girl duet. Would anyone like to come up on stage and sing with her?"

Atticus happened to be a good singer and figured this was his chance to get Nikki to notice him. "I will!" he announced. Nikki looked at him and smiled as the audience pushed Atticus up to the platform.

When he finally reached it, he smiled at Nikki and she mouthed _thank you _to him. Atticus nodded and then took a quick look at the audience. He noticed his sister give him a thumbs-up and his brother mouth the words _knock 'em dead!_ The song then came on. It happened to be one of Atticus's favorites. He smiled as Nikki began to sing.

**Nikki: **_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

**Atticus: **_It's always a good time_

**Nikki: **_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

**Atticus: **_It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cause it's always a good time_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cause it's always a good time_

**Nikki: **_Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

**Both: **_It's gonna be alright_

**Atticus: **_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

**Both: **_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, _

_it's always a good time_

Atticus was surprised at how fast they had got the audience to dance and what an amazing singer Nikki was. He was having a great time himself! His heart was pounding since in the spotlight, Nikki looked more beautiful than ever. He continued to listen to her sing.

**Nikki:**_Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cause it's always a good time_

**Atticus: **_Good morning and good night_

**Nikki: **_I wake up at twilight_

**Both: **_It's gonna be alright _

**Atticus: **_we don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time._

**Both: **_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, _

_it's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_it's always a good time._

**Atticus: **_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

**Nikki: **_Doesn't matter where_

_It's always a good time there_

**Atticus: **_Doesn't matter when, _

_It's always a good time then_

"Everyone sing!" Atticus announced and the whole room began to sing along with them.

**Everyone: **_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, _

_it's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_it's always a good time_

The whole room began to applaud. Atticus smiled, bowed and turned to Nikki.

"Great job!" he said over the applause. "I'm Atticus."

Nikki smiled. "I'm Nikki." They both got off of the platform and Johnny and Autumn came running to Atticus. They both gave him high fives.

"Great job man!" said Johnny.

"You rocked!" said Autumn. Atticus smiled and introduced the two of them to Nikki. They gave her high fives as well and ran off to join Kami and Fredrick once again. Nikki then gave Atticus a small piece of paper folded in half. He opened it and it said-

_I had a great time singing with you._

_Call me sometime!_

Underneath the note was Nikki's phone number. Atticus smiled.

"I will." he said. Nikki then said goodbye and ran off to find her family. Atticus watched her walk away until she was out of sight. Ironically, the next song that came on was 'The Start of Something New' from _High School Musical._

The End

If you want to come up with OC's for Johnny's future girlfriend or Autumn's future boyfriend, review this story and tell me about them and how they are introduced.


End file.
